Pegasus Seiya
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Seiya (星矢, Seiya) also known as Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座の星矢, Pegasasu no Seiya) is the titular Main Character of the Saint Seiya Manga ''and ''Anime ''series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of the Goddess Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as Saints, who have served their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Being the one chosen by the Pegasus Constellation in the 20th Century, Seiya is among the 52 Bronze Saints. Seiya is a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. Pegasus Seiya is the reincarnation of the previous Pegasus Saint, Tenma, and also of the First Pegasus Saint, who fought alongside Athena at the end of the Mythological Era, and was the first human to ever harm Hades, the God of the Underworld. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''6-C' | 4-A, Up to 3-A with Miracles | 3-C | High 3-A normally, 2-C at his Peak | 2-C Name: Pegasus Seiya, Slayer of Gods Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13-17 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation (via Divine Cosmos), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4, After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Acausality (Type 2, Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction (Seiya sensed danger to Athena's life, and protected her, all the while remaining unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles, Seiya can make the Impossible a for certain possibility, and increase his stats such as speed, and power), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, 8th, 9th sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature several hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Generated this level of power as early as Chapter 1) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Gold Saints. Cut Aldebaran's horn, harmed Leo Aiolia, defeated Hippocamp Baian who's as strong as a Gold Saint), Up to Universe level with Miracles (Overpowered Gemini Saga's Galaxian Explosion with his Pegasus Comet Fist. Later destroyed Poseidon's Mainstay Pillar, which was protected by his divine Cosmos and would remain intact even after the end of the universe) | Galaxy level (Stronger than an Underworld Judge, greatly harmed Wyvern Rhadamanthys. Comparable to the strongest Gold Saints) | High Universe level normally (Effortlessly killed Thanatos. Raised his Cosmos infinitely, to a level higher than the Athena Exclamation and the sacrifice of the Gold Saints), Low Multiverse level at his peak (Was capable of harming Hades, although it cost him his life and Hades suffered no grave injury) | Low Multiverse level (More powerful than any of his previous forms. Reached the 9th Sense, reaching the level of an Olympian God and fighting against Apollo) Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic | FTL initially (Dodged Aiolia's Lightspeed with a broken leg and without full control over the 7th Sense), Massively FTL+ when fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Thanatos, who far outclassed 8th Sense Seiya in Speed, and who should fully scale from Capricorn Shura's speed feat) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Galactic '| '''High Universal, Low Multiversal '''via burning his Cosmo | '''Low Multiversal Durability: At least Island level | Galaxy level with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 (Survived numerous attacks from Gemini Saga) | Galaxy level | High Universe level '''normally, '''Low Multiverse level at his peak (Was capable of enduring extremely casual attacks from Hades) | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts | Interstellar, Up to Intergalactic with Miracles | Galactic | Universal normally, Universal+ at his peak | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: As the chosen Saint of the god-slaying Pegasus Cloth, Seiya possessed great potential from an early age. Having been subjected to the brutal militaristic regimen Sanctuary from the age of six, Seiya became an expert in hand-to-hand combat and can instinctively analyze his opponent's strengths, weaknesses and techniques, being able to pick apart and nullify nearly any technique he's seen once. His skills grew exponentially over the course of his adventures, going toe-to-toe with the Gold Saints, hardened veterans who have decades of experience ahead of Seiya, after a relatively short period of time. He would even go on to take on the gods themselves, all of whom had been honing their mastery of Cosmo and their combat skill for millennia. However, due to being sheltered in Sanctuary for so long, Seiya can be impatient, reckless, and immature. In addition, he ever received formal education and is thus lacking in academic matters. On the other hand, his training has also given him in-depth knowledge of astronomy and mythology as well as a working knowledge of human biology to utilize against his foes. Weaknesses: Seiya cannot survive in space for very long. Impulsive and brash at times | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pegasus_Ryusei_Ken_Original.gif|Pegasus Ryusei Ken PegasusRollingCrash.gif|Pegasus Rolling Crush PegasusSuiseiKen.gif|Pegasus Suisei Ken * Pegasus Ryusei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist) Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds, and likely Hundreds of Trillions in his most powerful forms. * Pegasus Rolling Crush: Rushing towards his opponent, Pegasus Seiya grapples his foe from behind to immoblize them. Then, burning his Cosmos to it's limit, both Seiya and his enemy are surrounded by a massive aura, which eventually propels both Seiya and his enemy towards the skies above at insane speeds. Finally, they descend to the Earth again at the same speed, eventually crashing into the ground, dealing great damage. * Pegasus Suisei Ken: (Pegasus Comet Fist) Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. He burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | 9th Sense (Overture) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Aether Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2